Told You Not To Leave: Part 1
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: Sora leaves Japan for America to visit Mimi, and Tai leaves her with a bad memory. But will Tai get the chance to apologize or was it not meant to be?
1. Told You Not To Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

This takes place a year after second season.

They were all standing in the airport, everybody except for Mimi, who was already in the U.S.A.They were all there to wish Sora a good trip, and give her last minute gifts, to give to Mimi.Sora was going to spend a month in the U.S. because she missed Mimi a lot, yet she was sad, because she would miss all the other digidestined, especially Tai.Sora sighed, Tai wasn't even there to say good-bye! The loudspeaker announced that her flight would be boarding in 20 minutes, so Sora started to say good-bye.

"Kari I'll miss you, and I'm gonna write to you every week okay?"

"You better, Sora.And don't worry, my brother should be here soon.

# Meanwhile

Tai was rushing through the airport, hurrying to the area where Sora and the others were.She can't leave, she can't leave.He had never told Sora how much she meant to him, and now she would be gone for a month, one long month when he wouldn't see her face, or hear her voice.She musn't leave!Tai finally reached all of the others.Sora had just finished saying goodbye to the others, and now she was turning to leave.

"Sora!Wait!"

Sora turned around at the familiar sound of Tai's voice."Tai!"Sora ran up to Tai, and hugged him."I didn't think I'd get to say good-bye to you!"Sora's eyes were about to overflow with all the tears she held back, but she wouldn't let them.

"Sora you can't leave!You can't!Stay here."Sora pulled back out of the hug."What!"She couldn't believe it!Tai was asking her to stay, 5 minutes before she had to board the plane!Maybe he really liked her!Maybe he was asking her to stay, because he couldn't stand the thought of her going away!"You promised to help me prepare for the soccer championships, and besides you could've just Mimi to come visit us over here!"

Sora couldn't believe it!Tai was being such a jerk, she was just about to leave _him, _the one she cared about the most, for a month and all he could think about was soccer! "I can't believe you!You are a selfish little jerk!If you just knew how much this hurts to leave all of you, especially _you_ for one month!But Mimi needs me more then you guys do right now!"Sora's tears flooded over.She felt the tears streaming down her face, and saw all the digidestined staring at her and Tai, but she didn't care!"Tai, good-bye."As she turned to walk away, she heard Tai say, "Sora wait!"But she didn't listen.She just kept walking, until she reached the plane, where she got in her seat.There she just started to sob, and cry, because the last memory of the boy she loved was of her getting in a fight with him.

# Back at the lobby

Tai stared as Sora ignored him, and walked away.He had blew it, completely.Now all that he had left was her bracelet that had dropped as she walked away."Sora, I love you." He whispered once she disappeared from sight.He turned around and saw all the other digidestined staring at him. "What!"

"Man you really blew it!" (Matt) 

"Tai, what made you do that!"(T.K.)

"I don't know okay!"

"Didn't you see how sad she was?" (Izzy)

"No, Tai's to dumb."(Joe)

"Shut up you guys!"

"Tai let's go home and talk, especially about your girl skills!"

"Oh alright."

In the U.S. airport

Sora sighed as she got off the plane.Already she missed everyone, but hey she would get to see Mimi!Looking around she saw a familiar pink head, and ran toward it."Mimi!""Sora!"They quickly hugged each other and started to lug Sora's luggage toward Mimi's car.

"So how is everyone back in Japan?" 

"Oh the same, but Matt misses you a lot."

"Really?"Sora nodded as she watched Mimi blush.

"Well how are things going with you and Tai?"

"Horrible"

"That bad huh!He still doesn't know you like him?" 

"Nope."

"Well, when you go back to Japan, I'm going back too, permanently!"

Sora squealed in delight!"Really!Matt will be so happy!"

"Yup, not to mention that I'm gonna help you with this whole Tai thing."

"Mimi, you're the best!"

"Nope, I'm the bomb!"

"What?"

"I'll explain."

---------------------

So how did you like?Please Read and Review!


	2. Told You Not To Leave: part 2

Disclaimer:I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Digimon!

Okay, here's the rest, thanxs Artemis Tiger for helping me out of a rut!!Oh, and don't kill me with flames, although I do love s'mores!

Sora and Mimi were standing in the airport.They had spent a fun-filled month playing around in America, but they both agreed that it was time to go home.Mimi, of course, was dragging a ton of stuff home, while Sora had just a small suitcase to last for the plane trip.She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and followed the pink haired girl toward the boarding area.She was having a strange sense of foreboding but she just shoved it aside and went to catch up with Mimi.

# About a day later…

"Well, this is pretty fun!"

"Yeah Mimi."

"Sora you seem a little tense, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just had a strange sense that something's going to go wrong."

"Oh Sora, what could possibly go wrong?The plane crash?"

Sora just continued to stare grimly out the window as Mimi continued to giggle.Then she felt a huge jolt go through the whole plane, and she felt it start to plummet down._Mimi just had to say that didn't she?_Sora glanced at Mimi, and they both looked at each other in fear.

"Sora, the planes gonna crash into the ocean."

"I know Mimi."

Sora grabbed something out of her duffle bag and handed it to Mimi.

"Mimi, if I don't live through this, will you promise to give this to Tai to me?"

Mimi looked at Sora, and then nodded, "Alright Sora."

They braced themselves for impact, and they felt the plane slam into the water.They quickly got up out of their seats, and joined the crowd that was rushing toward the emergency exits.Then Mimi turned around," My hat!"

Sora screamed, "Mimi it's not worth it!"

Mimi just stared at the seat, and Sora knew there was no way Mimi would leave without it. Making her decision she said, "I'll get it!You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later!"

"Sora!"

"Just do as I say!"

Sora turned around and maneuvered through the crowd, until she finally reached their seats.Grabbing Mimi's hat, she struggled to go meet with Mimi.When she got toward the exit, she found that Mimi was already on the boat.She waved to Mimi, but the boat started to pull away!It was leaving without her!She searched frantically for another boat and found that they were all gone!Looking at the ocean she saw Mimi, crying and begging the person in charge to turn back, but they wouldn't listen.Then Sora felt the plane rumble, and stared horrified at it.It was going to explode!Sora hurriedly put the hat on and jumped out into the water.She was just going to have to hope that she would be able to make it to one of the boats in time, but when she only a foot away from the plane it exploded, and flung her body out into the open ocean.She watched as the debris fell all around her, and felt herself go limp as something hit her on the head, and Sora sank into darkness.

# A couple hours later, Odaiba, Japan…

"TAI!!!!"Tai whirled around when he heard Kari scream.He raced to the living room, where Kari was sitting and watching T.V.She sat there just staring at the reporter on the screen.

"What's the matter Kari?"Looking up, Tai saw there were tears in his little sisters eyes.

"The plane- it-it crashed!"Tai started to feel apprehensive.

"What plane?"

"The plane with-with Mimi- and –and …"

Tai grew cold, _don't say Sora, oh god don't say Sora_! 

"-Sora!"With that Kari broke down in tears.Tai went to her and hugged her, but he was also numb from the shock.Sora! She was gone!He didn't even get to say good-bye to her!_Sora!Why did you have to go!_He heard the phone ring, and went to pick it up.

"Tai!"

"Matt?"

"Did you hear about the plane crash?!"

"Yeah."

"Mimi's on there!"

"Sora too!"

"Oh man I hope they're all right!"

"Why don't you and all the other digidestined come over and visit me and Kari tonight?We can have a sleepover.I think that we all need the moral support."

"Alright, be over at six, but man, why did it have to be their plane?!"

"I don't know?"

With that they hung up, and Tai returned to his seat by Kari and just stared ahead at the screen._Oh Sora!I told you not to go!_

# In the ocean a couple miles away from the smoldering plane…

"Wh-where am I?"Staring up into the sky, the girl looked up into some faces.

"Well your finally awake."

The girl just stared up at the man.She was in a boat surrounded by water.She had a pink hat in her hand._Who am I? _The girl stared at herself.She had shoulder length reddish brown hair and had she was slender.She was wearing jeans, and a yellow shirt.She stared at herself she was thin, and she had a small packet on her jeans.Opening it she saw a picture of a girl, with reddish brown hair with a blue helmet on her head, she was smiling and had her arm around a boy.The boy had big brown hair, held up with goggles.He also had brown eyes and a goofy grin._Is that me, with the boy?Who is he?_Then she said out loud, "Who am I?"

"You mean you don't know who you are?"Turning around the girl saw a woman sitting behind her.The girl shook her head.

"Well, my name is Kara."

"Kara?That name sounds familiar!Do you know who I am?"

"No, but may I see that picture?"

Nervous the girl handed the picture over.The woman stared at it, but shook her head."Keep this picture, maybe when we reach Odaiba we can use it to find out who you are.By the way, I'm a teacher at Odaiba High.I had gone to America to visit my nephew, but look at how it ended!Plane crash, and I find you.You are the only other person I found here in this ocean!"

The girl felt a rush of memories.A girl with pink hair, herself crying, the boy from the picture yelling at her, but they were too elusive and faded from her grasp.

"Kara what is my name?"

"I don't know, but for now let's call you Aiko!"

"Aiko," the girl tested it on her mouth. "I like it!"

"Then Aiko it is!"

_2 days later, Odaiba, Japan,_

Tai rushed over to the dock.The survivors from the plane crash would be there, including Mimi and Sora!He was running there and all the other digidestined right behind him.Panting he reached the dock, frantically he searched the dock looking for any signs of Sora.

"Matt!"

"Mimi!"

We all whirled around at the sound of a familiar voice.Matt stared in shock as Mimi ran up to him and threw her arms around him sobbing, "I thought I'd never see you again!"Matt dropped his cool guy façade and whispered, "It's gonna be alright, cuz I'm here.Nothing will happen as long as I'm here."

I searched for Sora, but she was nowhere to be seen!I started to get worried, but I pushed that feeling away.When Mimi finally stopped crying, I said, "Hey Mimi where's Sora?"

Mimi let go of Matt, and walked towards me, and I saw the answer in her eyes and I became afraid. "Is she alright?"

"Tai, you need to be brave."

"Of, course!I have the Crest of Courage!"Mimi just looked at Tai sadly.

"Tai, Sora didn't make it.She told me to give this to you before we crashed."  
  


Everybody gasped and Kari started crying.I took the package from Mimi, and opened it.Inside was a stuffed animal that looked like Agumon, and he had a little soccerball.There was a note that dropped from the paper, and Tai picked it up.

Tai,

I am so sorry that I got in that fight with you.I didn't mean anything I said.I bought this for you because I thought that you might like it, especially since you like soccer so much J.I just have to tell you that I will always be your friend and that nothing will change that, and if I'm not there in person, then I'll be there in spirit, no matter what happens!

Love,

Sora Takenouchi

Tai stared at the note in his hand, and burst into tears.He didn't care that he was crying in front of all the other digidestined, he didn't care that he was making a fool of himself, all that mattered was that Sora was gone.He couldn't take it, so he screamed, "SORA!!Why did you have to leave me!" 

# Nearby…

"SORA!!Why did you have to leave me!"Aiko turned at the sound.The voice sounded so familiar!A memory rushed through her head of a young boy with large brown hair, and a goofy grin.Sora?The name sounded so familiar, yet so unknown.Shaking her head Aiko turned to Kara and said, "Where to?"Kara smiled at Aiko and said, "Follow me."

As they walked away, Aiko saw a group of kids they looked so familiar, especially the two.One had large hair, and the other had pink, as Aiko walked by the boy turned to look at her.

_Tai…_

Tai turned around and saw a girl that looked like Sora!"Sora!!"Tai had found her!She was alive!As he ran toward her, she turned around and said, "Kara wait up!"Then she disappeared into the crowd.Tai _knew_ it was her, by the sound of her voice, but she had disappeared!"Sora!"

So what did you think?I'll post up the next part soon, see ya!


	3. Told You Not To Leave: part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, even though I wish I did!

Here's another part!Sorry it took so long!If you hate Taiora you better not read! :) You better read the first two to know what's going on now, and just as a reminder Aiko is Sora.Not too depressing, I hope.I'm also ignoring the fact that Sora now plays tennis.

# Highton View Terrace…

Aiko stared at her reflection.It had been a year since the plane crash, and she still didn't know who she was!The person in the mirror had long auburn hair held in a braid that went past her shoulders, and her eyes were a startling forest green color.They were really reddish brown, but she wore green color contacts. Usually she wore blue contacts, but she couldn't let people know that she was a famous singer!She wore a pastel yellow spaghetti strap, with a clear white over shirt, and a knee length blue skirt.She wore no make up and was still tall and slender, but that was all she knew. She knew nothing about her past except a picture, and a pink hat, but that was it.Her friend Kara had been a great help, moving from job to job trying to find the boy in the picture, searching for clues to her past.First she had refused the job in Odaiba, and moved all around Japan helping Aiko look, but finally they returned to Odaiba.It was there last hope. Aiko sighed.She had met many boys, but she had never, ever _liked_ any of them.Her heart kept telling her that there was someone waiting for her, someone who was bound to her.Someone that would know her past, someone that would help her remember.Someone who would fill the emptiness of her past, and heart. 

# The Kamiya residence…

Tai sat in his room, staring at a picture.It had been a year, one long year since the plane crash, but Tai hadn't given up.He refused to believe that she was dead; he knew that she was alive.He had seen her!He had!Tai looked at the picture in his hand, it was a picture of him and Sora, and they were at the soccer championships.They had taken the picture before they had gone to the digiworld, they had been the closest of friends!

Tai sighed and leaned back in his chair.He hadn't loved another girl since he had met Sora.She was the only one for him, even now.In his heart he knew that he would find her, and that they would never be separated again.He would find her he promised himself that he would.Smiling he put the photograph back in its place on his desk, and turned to go to sleep.Tomorrow was the first day of school, and he was excited.He had a feeling that this year would be different from all the rest!

_The next morning…._

It was Aiko's first day of school, and she was in homeroom.Her teacher was Kara, and everyone was staring at her.Blushing slightly she got up in front of the class to introduce herself.She looked around the classroom and took a deep breath, "Hello, my name is Aiko.Just Aiko, I have no last name, and I'm not even sure that my real name _is_ Aiko.I don't remember anything about my past, and the only clues I have are a picture and a pink hat."

Looking around the classroom she saw several friendly faces.One person caught her eye.He had some blond hair that was put in an interesting hairstyle, and his eyes were a piercing blue color.Noticing her looking at him, he said, "Hi! The name's Matt Ishida."Then another boy with blue hair popped up from behind him saying, "You mean Mr. Too-Cool-To-Be-Nice-To-Anyone-Except-Pretty-Girls!My name's Joe Kido, I'm not really a student here I just stopped by to visit."

_Matt Ishida, Matt Ishida._The name seemed to be familiar, suddenly a picture of a boy in a green shirt, and blond hair blew through her mind, and he was playing the harmonica. The image was followed by another image of a boy with glasses who always worried too much. The images left quickly though, and she barely knew what had happened, "Nice to meet you two!"The boys held out their hands, and she shook their hands.Matt was saying, "I'll introduce you to my girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa sometime, I'm sure you'll like her!""Yeah, you were just lucky you got her!I for one know several boys who would love to go out with her!"_Mimi Tachikawa._The name shot a memory of a sweet pink haired friend that was always complaining, but then like the other memory it was gone. "That would be wonderful!"

Then the first bell rang and Aiko quickly gathered her stuff, and left to go to her next class, P.E, there she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces.The teacher told them that they would be playing soccer.The teacher then walked up to Aiko and said, "Do you know how to play soccer?"Aiko shook her head.The teacher sighed and pulled a boy over to her."Aiko this is Izzy Izuma, he'll be on your team, to make sure that you aren't doing anything wrong.""Nice to meet you Aiko." Aiko felt another memory rush through her mind of a young boy with messy brown hair, and he always had a small yellow lab top, but then it was gone.Smiling she said, "You too Izzy, now what are we waiting for?"

Aiko stood on the soccer field waiting for the teacher to blow the whistle, and when she did, Aiko forgot everything except the soccer ball.She quickly stole it, and took it down the field scoring a goal.Turning around she saw everybody staring at her.

# Izzy…

_I thought she didn't know how to play soccer_! Izzy watched in awe as she quickly stole the ball away from one of the soccer team's best players _and_ scored a goal.There was only one girl that Izzy had known who could do that, and she was gone!Izzy quickly shook his head and walked over to Aiko, "I thought you didn't know how to play soccer!" Aiko looked at him and said, "I thought I didn't!You see I have amnesia and I don't remember a thing of my early life!Maybe I knew soccer!"Izzy blinked and he had a faint idea rush through his head, but then he squashed it.She couldn't be Sora!Sora had reddish brown eyes, and her hair was shorter then that!Shaking his head he walked over to the teacher and suggested that she join the soccer team.The teacher nodded and walked over to talk to Aiko.

# Aiko…

_Soccer!She wants me to join the soccer team!But then again it sounds like fun!_Aiko said sure and found out that there would be practice that day after school.Then the bell rang and everyone rushed to the locker rooms.Aiko followed the crowd and somehow made it to lunch.In the cafeteria she spotted the blond haired boy named Matt.She walked over and said hi.Looking up he invited her to sit at their table.Grateful for the invitation she sat down next to a pink haired girl and the boy she had met at P.E., Izzy."Aiko this is my girlfriend Mimi.""Hi Aiko!"

At the sound of the girls voice she felt another memory rush through her mind of a girl with long brown hair, and a pink dress, but then like all the others it faded."Hello Mimi."Matt looked around and said, "Now where is that boy!Tai better be here!He owes me a dollar!"At the sound of the name Tai, a memory of a boy with big brown hair rushed through her mind, but this time another memory rushed through her mind this time of a picture, the picture of her and the boy!"Did somebody say my name?"Turning around Aiko met the gaze of a boy with large brown hair, and brown eyes."Taichi Kamiya, am I right?""How do you know my name?"Aiko didn't know!It had just appeared in her mind and she had blurted it out!"I-I don't know!"The tension seemed to grow between the two when all of a sudden Matt jumped in and said, "I must have told her your name when I was telling her about how you're a cheapskate-wannabe-hotshot who owes me a dollar."Grinning Tai slid into a seat besides Matt and said, "Ruining my reputation with the ladies are we?"Matt just fired back, "What reputation, last time I heard you were none as the, let's see, guy with the big mouth?"As they continued exchanging insults, Aiko felt a shock jolt go through her body.Tai looked like the boy from the picture!Aiko was just about to ask Tai about it, when Izzy said, "Tai meet the newest player on the soccer team, _and_ your newest team mate!"

# Tai…

_Another team member? _"Where is he?"Izzy just laughed, and Aiko blushed, "You mean where is _she_!"_She!We hadn't had another girl player since, since Sora!Could it be that she was here?_"Fine where is _she_?""Right here!"Tai turned to look full on into Aiko's green-eyed stare, "I'm the new team member!"_No! She couldn't be!Sora is the only girl good enough! _Tai started to feel lost, and he started to hate this girl.This green-eyed girl, was taking over Sora's spot on the soccer team!Tai wouldn't let it happen!"Is something the matter?Are you okay with me being on the soccer team?"Tai boiled over at the sound of her voice, the voice that sounded so much like Sora's! 

"Why yes in fact I do!How could you _ever_ be good enough to be on the _boys _soccer team?"Tai looked at the girl waiting for an answer, while all the others just stared in shock.There was a long silence and then the girl started to speak in a trembling voice, "I don't know!Is it so bad to want to join a soccer team, even if it is a _boy_ one!"At those words, Tai nearly exploded, he knew he should feel guilty for making her upset, but he didn't.She reminded him too much of Sora!

"Yes it is wrong!There is only one girl who has been on the soccer team and you could never live up to her!Never!"The others were looking at Tai, and he knew that they felt sorry for him, but he didn't care!Then the girl spoke, "There was a girl on the soccer team before me?Who!You must tell me!Please! I have to know!"Tai looked at the girl her eyes were pleading, and they looked so much like Sora's!Tai's heart hardened, she wasn't Sora, Sora had amber eyes, and short hair! "Why would you want to know about her?You don't belong here, go back to wherever you came from!Nobody wants you here!"At those words, Aiko's eyes widened and she started to cry, and she started to sob, "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?I don't belong anywhere!Don't you get it!I have no family, no friends!I don't even have my _memories_!I don't know where I came from!I don't know anyone who _loves_ me!I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!"Tai stood there shocked as she ran crying out of the cafeteria, her words ringing in his head, echoing the words Sora had said so long ago. 

_ _

_Aiko…_

_Why does everyone hate me? Why?!I just wanted to know more about my past, and who I really am!Why does he hate me so much?I thought that maybe that other girl could've been me, or been a clue to my past.. _Aiko sat under a big tree that stood at the end of the soccer field, crying.She had started to feel that maybe, just maybe she would be able to unlock the key to her past, but the boy, Tai, had dashed all her hopes.She felt unwanted and unloved, her heart felt empty.Why was she so affected by this boy that she had just met.Why did it seem like he had hurt her so much?All that Aiko could hold on to was the feeling that her true love, the one meant for her was out there, just waiting for her.Aiko sighed and started to sing letting her feelings pour into the words.

If I could break the spell,

I'd run to him today,

And somehow I know he's on his way to me,

Somewhere, you and I were meant to be.

Far longer then forever,

I'll hold you in my heart,

It's almost like you're here with me,

Although we're far apart…

_Tai…_

Tai sat staring at the bracelet in his hand.He had left the cafeteria and was sitting on the school steps thinking of Sora, and how he missed her.He knew that she was alive, and he knew deep in his heart that he would find her, and bring her back.Then he started to sing, unknowing that on the other side of the school someone also sat singing the same song.

Far longer then forever,

As constant as a star,

I close my eyes,

And I am where you are.

_Aiko…_

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise,

Weave an unshakeable bond.

_Tai_…

Destined to last for a lifetime,

And beyond.

_Tai…_

Far longer then forever,

_Aiko…_

Far longer then forever,

_Tai…_

I swear that I'll be true

_Aiko…_

I swear that I'll be true.

_Tai and Aiko…_

I've made an everlasting vow,

To find a way to you,

Far longer then forever,

Like no love ever known.

_Aiko…_

And with your love,

_Tai and Aiko…_

I'll never be alone.

_Aiko…_

Far longer then forever,

_Tai…_

Much stronger then forever…

Tai picked up the bracelet and carefully tucked it away, as he walked back into the school, he said, "Sora, I will find you."

_Aiko…_

And with your love,

I'll never be alone.

Aiko carefully got up and headed back into the school, whispering, "I will find you."

I didn't want to ruin the feeling of this part, and just jump back into the rush of school!Please read and review, flames are welcome.The song is from The Swan Princess, and yes I did change one word, but I couldn't exactly type in Derek if you know what I mean! 


	4. Told You Not To Leave: part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.(Do people ever get tired of writing this?)

Hello!This is the last part, I hope!Major Taiora, and Aiko's gonna learn about her past. Oh, a little Mimato in the end.

_Aiko…._

The school day was over and Aiko was heading to the soccer field.She saw that Tai wasn't on the field yet, and was a little disappointed. _Aiko stop it right now!Tai is _not_ the one!But what if he really is?_Aiko shook her head and saw a girl standing on the sidelines.She looked kinda like Tai, she must be his sister.Aiko, walked up to the girl and said, "Hi my names Aiko what's yours?"

The girl blinked and smiled at her, "My name's Kari!"_Kari_, the name sounded so familiar.A memory of a girl with a handkerchief around her neck, and she was really kind.Then it was gone, and Aiko said, "I was wondering if you could tell me about the girl who used to be on the soccer team?"Kari's eyes saddened a little, and Aiko started to worry but then she started to talk.

"Her name was Sora Takenouchi.She was a close friend of my brother and all the rest of my friends.She had short hair, and amber eyes.She loved to play soccer, and she was the first girl to make it on the boys soccer team.She is- would be the same age as my brother is now, but she died in a plane crash a year ago.She had gone to America to visit my friend Mimi, but when they came back, the plane crashed into the ocean, and we've never seen her since then."

Aiko was shocked at the rush of memories roaring through her mind.She first saw a girl with a blue helmet that looked like her!Then she had a small Biyomon by her side, (Biyomon?), Then a picture of her playing soccer with a boy, then of her surrounded by seven others- the digidestined!Memories continued to rush through her mind, and Aiko started to clutch her head, they were invading her mind.She started to feel like her mind was going to explode!She screamed out in pain, and then it stopped all she remembered was sinking into a soft blackness.

_Kari…._

Kari watched in horror as Aiko clutched her head.After she had finished telling her about Sora she had started to act really strange.It seemed as if her mind was exploding.Looking around Kari saw that all the boys soccer team, including Tai, had raced over.Aiko looked up and Kari saw a pleading in her eyes.Then Aiko screamed in pain, but the scream had sounded as if she were saying stop!Kari screamed, "Tai!She's fainted!"Tai quickly caught Aiko and started to give us orders, "Coach I'm gonna take her home, so my sister can take care of her.I'm not sure who her guardian is, so I think it'd be better if I took her to my house."And with that we were off.

# Tai…

I grimly set Aiko down on my bed and told Kari to take care of her.I stayed in the living room, deep in thought._Why did I have to help this girl?Why did she remind me so much of Sora?Why am I ATTRACTED TO HER!!!_I sat and stared at my hands. Reaching into my pocket I took out Sora's bracelet and left it on the table, then I headed back to soccer practice.

# Aiko…

Aiko opened her eyes and stared around the room._Where am I?_She was lying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, but it seemed so familiar.She quietly got up and walked over to the desk that was in the room.There were pictures, pictures of a Tai with his arms around a girl, her!The girl in the picture was her!She must be in Tai's room, and he must be the boy from her picture!!Excited Aiko walked out of the room, there was a girl, Kari!She was sleeping quietly on the sofa.Tiptoeing over Aiko found a bracelet on the table.The bracelet looked so familiar!Picking it up, she tried it on.It fit!Then a memory of getting the bracelet for her birthday sprang into her mind.Surprised she forgot she had the bracelet on, and walked back into Tai's room.There she sat down to study the pictures in his desk.There was one picture that seemed familiar to her.It was a picture of eight kids, including her!They were standing in a park, and they were all so familiar!Then the names shot through her mind, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Matt, Tai, Kari, Mimi, and-and, argh!She couldn't remember her name!

Then she found a strange device, actually two!She picked up one and she felt a jolt of memory rush through her, of a boy-Tai!He was battling many strange creatures-digimon!He was holding the device in his hand- a digivice, and he had a symbol and a necklace- the crest of courage!She picked up the other digivice excited about her findings.This time she saw a small girl-Kari! She was talking to a small digimon- Gatomon!She also had a necklace- the crest of light!The two digivices shot out beams of light and they surrounded her, she saw a bright orange and pink light envelope her, and soon they were joined by 5 other lights. She started to feel memories rushing through her!A separate world- the digiworld!Evil digimon, Myotismon, Piedmon! Good digimon, Leomon, Pixiemon!Elated Aiko continued to feel the memories rush faster and faster, quicker and quicker.Aiko was soon filled with a whirlwind of memories!Then to Aiko's horror, the lights shuddered and she felt herself thrown against a wall, and yet again she felt herself sinking into darkness for the second time that day, clutching the two digivices.

_Tai…._

"Tai! Look!"Tai whirled around, and looked at the sky!There were 7 beams of light, they were joined over a building, his apartment!The digivices!Tai gasped and started to run toward his house.He had a strange feeling of impending danger, and he knew that Aiko was at the bottom of it!As he ran toward his house he met Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and T.K., they were all racing toward his house!Their digivices were shooting the beams that were meeting at the top of his house!Then as they neared his house, they shuddered and the beams fragmented knocking the digidestined back.They stumbled back up and continued on their way, Tai started to shout,"Izzy! Get out your computer!Figure out what the heck is going o0n!" "On it Tai!"

Finally they reached his house, and raced in.Kari was lying on the floor unconscious!"The blast must of knocked her back into the wall!T.K., Matt, Joe, see if she's all right.Izzy, Mimi you follow me!"Tai raced into his room, followed by Izzy and Mimi.There they stopped in horror.Aiko lay unconscious against Tai's wall, all his photos and mementos of Sora, lay scattered around.Two digivices were clutched in her hand, and Sora's blue helmet lay on Aiko's head!Then Izzy gasped, and started to talk, "Tai!Aiko!Her memories!The digivices know her!They somehow know who she really is!Unfortunately, the 7 digivices weren't enough!They need the last digivice.Sora's!Aiko needs Sora's digivice!""But why does Aiko need Sora's?""It means that Aiko must be the next in line!_She'll_ inherit the crest of Love!""No!That means Sora's dead!No!She isn't dead!""Tai!Learn to accept that Sora is dead!She is dead! _Tai,_ **_she's never coming back!"_**Tai stumbled in shock as he finally accepted that Sora was dead, he fell to his knees whispering, "Sora, I'm so sorry!"

_Aiko…._

Aiko groaned and sat up. Her hands let go of two strange devices.She looked up and saw that there were three other people in the room.Aiko gasped and started to shrink away from them, "Who- Who are you?What do you want? Where am I?"

_Tai…._

Tai, Izzy, and Mimi stared at Aiko, "Don't you remember, I'm Izzy!""Izzy?I do not know who you are.Get away!"Aiko started to swat at Izzy, but Izzy was already looking at his computer, "Tai, we have a problem.Aiko's memories are blocked by a black wall; almost like a black gear.Aiko can't get past the black wall, unless she has the key.But the wall is cracking, and if she doesn't find the key before the barrier breaks, the rush will destroy her."Tai looked at Izzy and said, "How long?""Two hours.I can give her back her memories, but only for the last year, that's it.That'll give us a couple more minutes, but that's it.Tai we have to save her!"Izzy quickly connected a wire from Aiko to his computer, and pressed a few buttons.Aiko started to glow then she got up."What happened?"

Tai was torn.He hated her, for taking over Sora's spot, but he still wanted to help her."Tai, the girl in the picture, the girl!Who is she?"Tai looked at Aiko, and started to shake his head, Aiko must have seen Tai shake his head, because she started to speak, "Tai, I may never replace her in your heart, and I don't want too, but if you just gave me a chance, I might be able to be your friend.Who is Sora Takenouchi?Why does she seem so familiar too me?" Tai just stared and said, "Mimi, Izzy go get Sora's digivice and crest from the place we hid it in."Nodding they raced out of the room, and Tai turned to Aiko."Aiko, I can't tell you anything, but when they get back your questions will all be answered."Then he turned and walked away.Aiko called after him, "Tai?Is this what she would have wanted? Why can't you let anyone know how you are feeling?"

_Aiko…._

I watched as he walked away from me.I stared at him, and then I reached into my pocket.I took out the picture of me staring at it I realized that I was wearing the same helmet as the one in the picture!I quickly took a mirror out of my pocket and saw how much I had changed.Reaching up I fingered my hair, the long braid that had grown over the year.Reaching up I undid my braid, satisfied, I reached up and popped out my color contacts, leaving my original amber color. No more disguises! I looked at myself and let out a laugh, finally I could drop the disguise, then Tai walked in.

He wouldn't look at me, instead he just threw another device into my lap, along with a crest.Then he walked out of the room.I watched him leave, but then Izzy walked in.He was staring at his computer so I ignored him and picked up the device and crest.Then my world exploded.The digivice shot out a beam of light and it combined with seven others.I was caught in the center.Memories were coming, but they were to fast!They were coming too fast!My vision blurred, my hair stood on end, I fell to my knees.I saw that Izzy, and all the other kids had run into the room.They were all staring at me, looking at me.I reached out to them, barely being able to croak out, "Make it stop!Please make it stop!"

_Tai…._

Kari had woken up and we were all lounging around, when our digivices shot out beams of light toward my bedroom.We all raced into my room where Izzy was staring at Aiko.She was trapped in the center of all the lights, including Sora's crest light.She saw us and croaked, "Make it stop!Please make it stop!"Izzy was frantically working on his computer, then he shouted, "Tai!We have to stop it!It's killing her!The crest and digivice weren't the key!""How much time is left?""Half an hour!Tai if we don't find the key she'll die!""I know! I know!"Then Mimi shrieked.

"Sora! Sora!"They all looked at Mimi. "Where! Where is she!""Sora! Sora get out of there!""Mimi where is she?"But Mimi had lost it, she seemed to go straight back to the time of the plane crash. "No!Sora, get out of there!Sora!Why did I send you after my hat?""Tai ten minutes!"

Aiko started to tremble, she was screaming, "NO! Stop!I must find him, he holds the key to my past!I can't!I must find him!""Tai!She needs to find someone!A person is the key!""A person?There are billions of people in this world how am I suppose to find a person in less then 10 minutes?!"The world started to speed up. "Tai five minutes!""I must find him!""Sora!" The digivices started to vibrate. "Three minutes!" "Sora get out!""Stop! The Key!" The ground started to shake. "Two minutes!" "Sora, why did you listen to me?If only you hadn't gone after my hat, then you wouldn't have had amnesia!" Then Tai realized who the key really was, "Aiko, Sora, whichever name you want to be called, I love you!" 

Then the room was silent.There was nothing left of Sora, except two green contacts. Contacts?Whirling around Tai started to shake Mimi, "Where is she?Where is she?" "Tai let go of my girlfriend!" "She's gone!""Tai, Sora's gone." "What!""My computer can trace anybody I want it too, I just have too have their name, and Aiko's gone. Meaning Sora must be gone too!"Mimi screeched, Kari started to sob and Matt held Mimi in his arms, while T.K. held Kari.Joe just stood there clueless and said, "Didn't Sora die a year ago?"Izzy was still too absorbed in his computer.Then Izzy scared a year off everyone's life by yelling, "Tai!" Everyone whirled to look at Izzy's computer screen and they stared at the magazine picture that was blown up on the computer screen.It was a picture of Aiko!Same long amber brown hair, but she had blue eyes!Underneath the picture it said, "Interview with the teen singer heartthrob Aiko!"

"Aiko!That's why her name sounded familiar, I have her c.d.!""That's right!The c.d. I got you for our 1 year anniversary!""Yeah that was so sweet of you Matt.""Nothings too good for you!" Matt and Mimi start into a cuddly love fest, while all the others are turning green.Finally Izzy broke the silence."Tai, we should all leave.If we saved Sora we'll know tomorrow, there's nothing we can do now."Nodding everybody left, and Tai fell into a fitful sleep.

_The next morning…_

Tai sat listening to the morning announcements on the loudspeaker.So far no one had seen Sora, leaning back Tai nearly fell out of his seat, when a loud cheer went up in the classroom.Struggling back up Tai said, "What happened?"One of the girls stopped screaming long enough to tell Tai, "Period 6 and 7 is cancelled instead we're going to the auditorium for a surprise!And they guaranteed that it wouldn't be a lecture, assembly or play!"Tai finally struggled up, but then the bell rang, and then he got trampled again.It was going to be a long day!

_10 minutes before sixth period…_

Sora sat in a dressing room, behind the school auditorium.She finally knew who she was!She didn't have to wonder who she was anymore!Looking once more into the mirror she looked at herself and was satisfied to see that in her eyes she held a glint of the old Sora!She hadn't changed!Sora quickly busied herself, getting ready for her show.Then she heard a stange hand call, "Your on in 5 minutes!"Sora quickly put the last touch on her costume, and left.

# Sixth period…

Tai sat in the first row in the auditorium.He sat in between all the other digidestined, but these seats were good, because they were far enough from the stage, so that you didn't crane your neck, but close enough so you got the best view.Tai whispered to Matt, who was sitting beside him, "Any signs of Sora?""Nope!"Tai sighed, there was still time. Then the auditorium went pitch black, and they heard the sound of their principal over the loudspeaker, "Welcome to the show, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"Then the stage exploded in lights, and a girl appeared in the middle of them, with her backs too them.Then some music came on and the crowd started to scream.The song was "I think I'm in Love."The girl in the middle of the stage started singing and dancing and then Tai saw who it was."It's Aiko!"The digidestined all nodded, and watched in awe as Aiko performed.At the end of the song, she said, "Wazzzuuupppp!!!Are you ready to have some fun?As you all probably know, I'm Aiko.You've seen me around campus, and you all probably know that I had amnesia.Not anymore!"There were sounds of disbelief, and Aiko just smiled, "You probably don't believe me, so I'm gonna prove it.Here is something I've said a dozen times around campus, "I wish Tai's brain was as big as his hair!"The crowd started to cheer, and someone shouted, "Welcome back Sora!"

_Sora…._

_It was the end of my concert and now it was the big song Sora had been building towards in my entire show.Turning to the crowd, she placed a second cordless microphone in the middle of the stage.Glancing at the digidestined she gave them a wink, then Sora started to speak to the crowd."Okay, here is the last song of the concert.I need a boy to sing it, but not just any boy.The boy must be the one in my heart, my true love.There is also a little something here in my palm that will make sure that the boy will not sing bad."Taking her hand Sora blew the sparkly gold dust from her hand and watched as it covered everyone in the crowd. "There is one small catch.I have never sung this song before, no one has ever heard it except for the boy, and only he will know the words." _

Sora left the stage and when she came back on again she was dressed in a long white dress.Her hair was flowing down her back, and she had on a gold bracelet.She smiled when everyone gasped, she hadn't worn her contacts, and now her eyes were the same amber brown eyes that showed the real her.She walked to the middle of the stage, and she knew that behind her the curtain was made to look like a moonless starry night, and that mist was enveloping her feet.Taking a deep breath, Sora started to sing.

If I could break the spell,

I'd run to him today,

(Sora smiled when she saw Tai slowly get up and walk to the stage.)

And somehow I know he's on his way to me,

Taichi you and I were meant to be.

Now everyone was looking at Tai, and staring at him.

Far longer then forever,

I'll hold you in my heart,

It's almost like you're here with me,

Although we're far apart…

_Tai…._

Tai knew it was him.He was her true love; he knew this song.He had sung it not long ago, when he was feeling sad.Then the words had just come to him from nowhere but Tai now knew that it had come from both their hearts.

Far longer then forever,

As constant as a star,

I close my eyes,

And I am where you are.

_Sora…._

Sora held out her hand to him, and smiled at him.He was doing so good!

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise,

Weave an unshakeable bond….

_Tai…._

Tai took her outstretched hand in his and smiled back, she looked so beautiful!

Destined to last for a lifetime,

And beyond.

_Tai…_

Far longer then forever,

_Sora…_

Far longer then forever,

_Tai…_

Tai looked into Sora's eyes, and saw the beautiful amber eyes, shining in happiness. 

I swear that I'll be true

_Sora…_

Sora looked at Tai, and felt so happy!It had been a long time since she had looked into those warm brown eyes.

I swear that I'll be true.

_Tai and Sora…_

I've made an everlasting vow,

To find a way to you,

Far longer then forever,

Like no love ever known.

_Sora…_

They drew closer, and she was trapped in the warmth of his eyes.

And with your love,

_Tai and Sora…_

I'll never be alone.

_Sora…_

Far longer then forever,

_Tai…_

Much stronger then forever…

Tai let his microphone drop gently onto the floor, and made a silent vow while looking in her eyes, that he would love her forever.

_Sora…_

And with your love,

I'll never be alone.

Sora gently dropped her microphone onto the floor and their foreheads touched, and Tai whispered, "I told you not too leave."Sora grinned and whispered, "We'll never be separated, because we have each others love."In the same breath the both said, "I love you."And then they kissed in a sweet kiss full of the purest kind of love.Everlasting love.

_Mimi…._

"She didn't need me after all!"Matt turned around, "For what?""Nothing."They watched as the audience started to cheer as Tai and Sora kissed, oblivious to there surroundings.Then their digivices shot out beams of light enveloping the whole room in light, and everyone laughed and cheered.The light dazzled everyone, and soon they all started to slow dance to the music that was playing softly in the background.Izzy danced with another girl who had blond hair, while Joe danced with a girl who had black.Kari and T.K. danced and Mimi of course danced with Matt.Mimi sighed as she danced, happy to be in a safe, warm place for the first time since the plane crash, and she looked at Matt, as he said, "Mimi, you're the best."Mimi smiled and said, "No, I'm the bomb!""What?" "I'll explain."

I'm done!!!Finally!!!!The song is from Swan princess, and I think I'm in Love is from Jessica Simpson.I tried!Don't kill me with flames!


End file.
